Ian Fraser Murray
)Age à la fin de Written in My Own Heart's Blood. |Date de Mort= |Marital= Marié |Alias= *Jeune Ian (Gaelic: Ian Òg) *Okwaho'kenha ("Frère des Loups") |Titre= |Genre= Masculin |Taille= Grand |Cheveux= Brun |Yeux= Marron |Peau= Tanné |Membres de la Famille= *Ian Murray (père) † *Jenny Murray (mère) *Jamie Murray (frère) *Margaret Murray Lyle (sœur) *Katherine Murray Silvers (sœur) *Caitlin Murray (sœur) † *Michael Murray (frère) *Janet Murray (sœur) |Epoux/se(s)=*Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa ("Emily") (1770–1772) *Rachel Hunter (m. 1778) |Enfants= *Yeksa'a Iseabaìl (fille) † *Swiftest of Lizards (fils)Dans An Echo in the Bone, Ian meets Emily's five-year-old son, who is nicknamed Digger. Digger tells Ian that Tewaktenyonh told Digger that he was the son of Ian's spirit. After Emily offers Ian the honor of naming her daughter, Ian instead chooses to name her son: Swiftest of Lizards. It remains ambiguous whether Swiftest of Lizards is Ian's biological son, or Tewaktenyonh only meant that the child is Ian's son by the Mohawk way of thinking – that is, a man's spirit must overcome a woman's to conceive a child. (Voir Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana responds to a question about Swiftest of Lizards' paternity; Compuserve Forum – Diana Gabaldon Folder – Diana addresses Swiftest of Lizards' paternity: "We don't know.") *"Oggy" (fils)In Written in My Own Heart's Blood, while living in Savannah, Rachel and Ian began referring to their unborn child as Oglethorpe (affectionately shortened to "Oggy") for , founder of the colony of Georgia and the city of Savannah. The child was born in June of 1779, though they have yet to decide on the child's Christian name. |Autres= *Jamie Fraser (oncle) *Claire Fraser (tante) *Brianna MacKenzie (cousin) *William Ransom (cousin) *Fergus Fraser (cousin) *Denzell Hunter (demi frère) *Voir Famille Murray *Voir Fraser de Lovat *Voir MacKenzie de Leoch |Occupation = Indian scout |Clan = Murray |Nationalité= Scottish |voyager=true|drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true|echo=true|written=true|book9=true |Acteur = John BellOutlander has filled two pivotal roles for season 3 - 20 Septembre 2016 |Saisons = saison3 }} Ian Fraser Murray est le plus jeune fils de Ian et Jenny Murray. Il est plus communément appelé Ian Young, pour éviter toute confusion avec son père. En 1767, Ian s’installe avec son oncle Jamie Fraser et sa femme Claire à la crête de Fraser en Caroline du Nord. Rapidement, il se lie d’amitié Indiens locaux et est adopté par une tribu Mohawk en février 1770, prenant le nom de « Frère loup » pour son amitié avec un demi-loup Rollo. Ian prend une femme Mohawk Wakyo'teyehsnonhsa, mais revient seul à la crête en 1772 tardive. En 1778, il épouse Rachel Hunter. Histoire Personnelle Les événements du jour de naissance de Young Ian prouvent un début plutôt peu propice à une vie mouvementée. Son oncle, Jamie, vivant dans une grotte à l’époque, venaient à la maison pour être avec sa sœur quand elle est entrée en travail. L’aîné Ian n’était pas là au moment où, après avoir été arrêté et emmené à traitent la question de qui légitimement propriétaire Lallybroch. Il y avait des habits toujours persistante dans le quartier le jour Qu'ian est né. Tandis que Jamie est avec Jenny, tenant le nouveau-né NIO, soldats anglais entrer dans la maison, et Jamie se cache dans le placard sans effort de réflexion – toujours avec l’enfant dans ses bras. Ils parviennent à s’échapper des avis par les soldats, mais la proximité de cette rencontre invite Jamie pour disposer de sa propre arrestation en garde de la Couronne. Comme si pour vivre jusqu'à ce début lourd, Ian donne ses parents le plus de mal que ses frères et sœurs font, possédant une soif d’aventure et de la vie au-delà des Highlands. Evènements dans les Romans à écrire' Personnalité à écrire' Apparences Physique à écrire' Relations à écrire' Série TV L'acteur écossais John Bell incarnera le jeune Ian dans la Saison 3 de la série Outlander. Apparitions Saison 3 *inconnu Saison 4 *inconnu Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages Principaux Catégorie:Personnages Anglais Catégorie:Personnages Catholique Catégorie:Personnages Écossais Catégorie:Personnages du XVIIIème Siècle